captainplumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Island of the Plums (2009)
The Battle of the Island of the Plums (also known as the Plum Island Incident) was an event that occured in February 2009, when Michael Rosen and the other members of the HMS Rosen Crew arrived on the island. Prior to the battle Michael and his crew were running to escape the Harrybo Company assassin, Toenail Pizza. Michael and Harry discovered and fell down a trap door that led to an old compound. Once inside, they noticed an old man eating feces from a bag. When the compound's computer activated it revealed that their location was an old Harrybo Company base; it also revealed that the old man was a Harrybo Company soldier, and that he and the base have been there since 1969. Also, littered around the base were hundreds of Harrybo Company soldier corpses. Before Michael and Harry could leave or do anything else, Toenail Pizza arrived and chased the two to the base's control room. Once inside the room, the two met the Demon Overlord. The demonic king revealed that the body he was going to be reincarnated into had been there since 1969. Toenail Pizza came into the room with the treasure-hundreds of magic plums, some of which were used to bring the Demon Overlord back into a new body. Also, the Harrybo Company soldier corpses stand up, and arm themselves with their 40-year-old prototype laser guns. While the procedure to resurrect the Demon Overlord was going on, Toenail Pizza took Michael and Harry outside. TP threw Michael onto the ground and forced Harry to sit down, holding his blade to the former's neck. A moment later, Toenail Pizza beheaded Harry in front of the remaining members of the HMS Rosen Crew (Michael, Mervin, and George). Michael then ran back to the ship, and contacted his friend Trevor for help. Shortly after, Michael ran back to the Harrybo Company base. The battle Once Michael got back, he noticed a large army of the island's natives, who were planning to attack the Harrybo Comapny base for the first time in 40 years. Toenail Pizza was seen killing any and all natives who tried to challenge him. George ran out of the base (with blood on his face) and warned Michael that Toenail Pizza was going to kill Mervin, who attempted to fight him off. Before the assassin could kill Mervin, Michael pushed his crewmate out of the way, consumed one of the magic plums and used his augmented strength to throw Toenail Pizza against the wall, knocking him out. At the same time, the natives were fighting against the undead, laser gun-carrying zombies. Bodies from both sides were flying back and forth. This went on until the base exploded. Aftermath The base exploded as soon as the Demon Overlord got back into his body, and increased his size. Any natives or zombies who could not escape were killed in the blast. Meanwhile, Michael, George and Mervin escaped from the base and got onto their friend Trevor's helicopter. Trevor flew the crew away from the island and took them back to Britain. The Demon Overlord, despite Rosen slipping through his fingers once more, knew he had the upper hand: he and the Harrybo Company had the majority of the magic plums in their possession.